summerdndfandomcom-20200215-history
Kradd Cho'garr
Kradd Cho'garr is a half-elf Warlord played by Willance Gardner. Stats Character Information History Kradd Cho'garr is a Vis'keran chieftain. As a young child, he appeared to display complete mutism. At age eight, his parents sent him into the wilds of the Vis'keran Highlands to undergo the Vrokkism. While the rationale of the ritual insists that a child will grow stronger under the watchful eyes of the Unfettered Wraiths, it effectively served as a death sentence. Instead of succumbing to the elements, however, Kradd was able to fight his way back to his people. Though he is loath to speak of this time, his arrival coincided with his first word, an utterance whose meaning was known only to him: R'jaas. Whether he had gained the ability to speak or had prior felt no need, the newly-verbal child also displayed gains in combat prowess. Over countless guerilla campaigns against encroaching human settlers, Kradd quickly distinguished himself, eventually taking over as Vrokk'onig, ruler of his clan. His tenure was marked by impressive resiliency in his war of attrition against Lumenmort. His popularity amongst his people soon made him another enemy, an enemy much closer to home. Krike Mo'garr was Kradd's cousin and Vrokksguard, the Vrokk'onig's second-in-command. In any other era of history, he might have served as a great leader for the Vis'kera, but he was ill-prepared for the tactics necessitated by a stronger, magical opponent. Envy quickly corrupted him, and he approached the wizards with a deal. He would deliver them a pest, and they would deliver him his people. While preparing for an attack on a Lumenmort trading caravan, Krike challenged Kradd for leadership of the Vis'kera. Kradd was honorbound to oblige, eager to demonstrate to all the necessity of his dominion. It mattered little to the Vrokk'onig that his second-in-command was wielding a new blade, one that seemed to glisten strangely under the light of the moon. This arrogance would cripple him, even if only temporarily. The blade was enchanted: each blow Kradd received sapped his strength. While he would lose the competition, he would gain a trophy: Krike's left arm. Laying on the ground, blood staining the dust, he was barely aware of the Wizard traders descending upon him. Though he would suffer indignities, being sold into slavery and shackled in a Lumenmort boat, his spirit did not crumble. He had a purpose: to use the bones of his hated cousin to drive the Viskeran's new chief's head from his body. Personality Though Kradd may use cunning tactics to deceive his enemies, he is exceptionally upfront and transparent amongst those he considers friends. As a leader of a small warrior tribe, he understands the humanity of those he would lead in battle. His comrades-in-arms are comrades-for-life. A proud Vis'keran, Kradd abhors much of what he sees as the 'perversions' of civilized life. Buildings separate men from their natural environment. Niceties that distance what a person thinks and what a person says or does separate a man from his or her own nature. He offers praise when it is due and speaks his mind plainly. He also hates wizards. Powers 'Race' *'Group Diplomacy **Allies within 10 sq gain +1 racial bonus to Diplomacy checks. 'Class *Inspiring Word **Twice per encounter (once per round), target within 5 squares spends a healing surge and regains an additional 2d6 + user's CHA mod hit points. *Inspiring Presence **When ally that can see me spends action point, regains HP of 1/2 LVL + CHA mod. *Combat Leader **All allies within 10 squares gain +2 to initiative checks at beginning of encounter. 'At-Will' *Commander's Strike **An ally of my choice makes a Basic Melee Attack against targeted enemy. HIT: ATK DMG + INT Mod. *Furious Smash **STR v FORT. HIT: 'Deal DMG equal to STR mod. Ally adjacent to user or enemy gains bonus equal to user's CHA to next ATK or DMG roll against the targeted enemy. *Word of Diminishment **STR v AC. '''HIT: '''1W+STR DMG. Until the end of user's next turn, target vulnerable 2 all DMG, 5 DMG against attacks of opportunity. 'Encounter *Hammer and Anvil **STR v REF. HIT: '1W+STR DMG. One ally adjacent to the target makes a BMA against it as a free action. Ally adds user's CHA mod to DMG. *Warlord's Strike **STR v AC. '''HIT: '''2W+STR DMG. Until the end of next turn, all allies gain 1+CHA mod DMG against the target. 'Daily *Bastion of Defense **STR v AC. HIT: 3W + STR mod. Allies within 5 squares gain +1 to all defenses until the end of the enounter. ***'EFFECT': Allies within 5 squares gain temp HP of 5 + CHA mod. *Stand the Fallen **STR v AC. HIT: 3W + STR mod. ***'EFFECT: '''Each ally within 10 squares can spend a healing surge and regains additional values equal to user's CHA mod. 'Utility''' *Knight's Move **Encounter. RNG 10. Targeted ally moves as a free action in lieu of the user. *Stand Tough **Daily. Close burst 5. User and all allies within burst regain HP equal to 10 + user's CHA mod. Feats *Inspired Recovery **When an ally that sees you spends an action point, he or she can roll a saving throw as a free action, adding Warlord's CHA mod to the roll. *Long Jumper **Can make all jumps as if with a running start. +1 Feat bonus to all Athletics checks. *Lend Strength **When granting allies BMA against adjacent enemy, add +2 DMG. *Improved Inspiring Word **Inspiring word adds CHA mod in addition to d6 values. Category:Player characters Category:The Vis'kera